Call of Duty: Extinction
Call of Duty: Extinction is an FPS action video game under development by Nakamura Interactive, and will be published by Morningwood Arts for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and the Steam client. It will be running on Semblance 5.0. In 2026, a definitive edition of the game was released as part of the ''Call of Duty: Age of Extinction'' Complete Edition which included all of its DLC as well as an updated version of the Semblance engine, featuring native 4K support as well as much better graphics and framerate stability. Extinction The Extinction mode will follow Rose Squad, a fireteam of Eclipse Special Forces in 2043 who were the first to discover the Korma system. They are led by Commander Ruby Rose, and supervised by General Christina Foley. While on the Beacon, Rose Squad discovers the planet Arkona, a Korman colony world to which they are discovered, attacked, and captured. They later escape and fight their way out of the prison base. Unlike traditional Extinction mode, players will be able to equip a loadout like Multiplayer's Create-A-Class system, however "Discovery" is excluded from this as players are captured and stripped of their weapons. What's different is that players can only choose one primary Specialized Weapon Variant and choose their Class, Team Support, Strike Package, and Equalizer. However, "Discovery" is the only map that does not feature custom loadouts. Maps *"Discovery" - Escape from the unidentified alien prison facility and get back to the Beacon. Bonus Without a Campaign mode, Nakamura Interactive had added in Neversoft's Extinction maps into the game as an added bonus. Nakamura Interactive also remastered the five Extinction maps from Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare, excluding the "Siege of Remnant" as it was a crossover map between Extinction and Zombies. *Neversoft's Extinction **"Point of Contact" **"Nightfall" **"Mayday" **"Awakening" **"Exodus" *''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare'' **"Operation Neptune" **"Armada" **"Lost in Space" **"Prisoners of War" **"Breaking Point" Armoury The Armoury is an in-game Armoury run by Mr. Tachibana, the owner and the creator of the Cards of Assistance. The Armoury allows players to customize the members of Rose Squad with outfits and skins, however unlike the customization in Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive, players can only equip outfits and skins for the characters. Outfits are categorized into four, each to the four members of Rose Squad, however some Outfits are universal and can be equipped onto all four members. Skins can be equipped onto all four members. Only a select few Specialized Weapon Variants are reintroduced into Call of Duty: Extinction. Every item in the Armoury has a rarity level and are distributed through Packages, a lootbox system used for Armoury items. *'Common' *'Uncommon' *'Rare' *'Epic' *'Legendary' *'Ancient' A (DE) are Deluxe Edition items, a (CE) are Complete Edition items, and an (RSE) are Rose Squad Edition items. Specialized Weapon Variants *Eclipse M4X1 - Rare *Eclipse DTn-64 - Rare *Eclipse DTe-12 - Rare *Eclipse X2h Flamethrower - Rare *Zerahian TXs-6 - Rare *Zerahian TXR-104 - Rare *Zerahian TXB-10 - Rare *Grimm Slayer - Rare *M2-Browning X1 - Rare *M98B XIII - Rare *Rose Squad (DE) - Epic *Uriah Varanee (CE) - Epic *MP-40 - Epic *Classic Vibes (RSE) - Legendary *The Valentine - Ancient Outfits Ruby Rose *Slayer Ruby - Rare *Beacon era Ruby (DE) - Epic *Post-Beacon era Ruby (CE) (RSE) - Legendary Weiss Schnee *SnowPea Weiss - Rare *Beacon era Weiss (DE) - Epic *Post-Beacon era Weiss (CE) (RSE) - Legendary Blake Belladonna *Intruder Blake - Rare *Beacon era Blake (DE) - Epic *Post-Beacon era Blake (CE) (RSE) - Legendary Yang Xiao Long *Hunter Yang - Rare *Beacon era Yang (DE) - Epic *Post-Beacon era Yang (CE) (RSE) - Legendary Universal *115th SL Guard - Uncommon *Eclipse Army Soldier - Uncommon *Eclipse Army Ranger CTU - Uncommon *Eclipse Army Medical Officer - Uncommon *Eclipse Army Airborne - Uncommon *Eclipse Army Combat Medic - Uncommon *Eclipse Navy Trooper - Uncommon *Eclipse Naval Pilot - Uncommon *Eclipse Air Pilot - Uncommon *115th SL Heavy Guard - Rare *Eclipse Army Heavy Soldier - Rare *Eclipse Orbital Defense Trooper - Rare *Eclipse Military Police - Rare *Eclipse Army Officer - Epic *Eclipse Navy Officer - Epic *Eclipse Air Force Officer - Epic *Titan-SS - Legendary Skins *Jonathan Michaels (RSE) - Epic *Andrew Peterson (RSE) - Epic *Willis Jackson (RSE) - Epic *Travis Holland (RSE) - Epic *Kyle Lee Rose - Epic *Gary Blackburn - Epic *Dre Jaxon Preston II - Legendary *Yang S. Smith - Legendary *Josh W. Anderson - Legendary *Ashley Tachibana Fall - Legendary *Haley Fall - Legendary *Commander Sally Valentine - Ancient Downloadable content Confirmed by Nakamura Interactive, the game will feature expansions, adding in more Extinction maps. When asked about Specialized Weapon Variants, Anakin Nakamura said that Nakamura Interactive were going to add in Specialized Weapon Variants as paid DLC packs. The Eclipse Warfare II Legacy DLC was announced during Morningwood Arts' E3 press conference. Expansion Pass The Expansion Pass would include all Expansions content at no extra cost, and is available for $29.99. It is also included in the Complete Edition of the game. Expansion Pass owners gain exclusive access to the Grimm Slayer Specialized Weapon Variant. Extinction Season One Extinction Season One will be the first Expansion for the game, containing Episodes 1, 2, and 3 with Episode 1 following the events of "Discovery" and second and third Episodes following Episode 1. It was revealed at E3 on June 10th during Morningwood Arts' press conference. Expansion Pass owners gain access to the Expansion for free while those who don't, have to purchase it for $15.99. Eclipse Warfare II Legacy The Eclipse Warfare II Legacy is a DLC map pack that includes all five of the Extinction maps from Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II which are all remastered within Semblance 5.0 as Eclipse Warfare II ran on Semblance 4.0, an outdated version of the engine. Specialized Weapon Variants Confirmed by design director Anakin Nakamura, Specialized Weapon Variants will be available in Call of Duty: Extinction as paid DLC. Packages Reintroduced from Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive, Packages are a lootbox system used for the game's Armoury. It has been confirmed that more content for the Armoury would be added as time goes on. With most lootbox systems in video games nowadays, Morningwood Arts have revealed the chances of receiving an item from that rarity. *'Common' — 95% chance *'Uncommon' — 80% chance *'Rare' — 60% chance *'Epic' — 30% chance *'Legendary' — 20% chance *'Ancient' — 10% chance Packages can also be bought with real money, alongside earning them in-game. Within the in-game store, a single Package is $1.99 USD, three Package bundle is $3.99 USD, five Package bundle is $5.99 USD, twelve Package bundle is $9.99 USD, and the maximum thirty Package bundle is $14.99 USD. Editions Standard Edition The Call of Duty: Extinction Standard Edition is the standard edition of the game that only includes the game itself. Deluxe Edition The Call of Duty: Extinction Deluxe Edition is the deluxe edition of the game that includes digital content such as outfits for Rose Squad and one Specialized Weapon Variant all designated as Epic items. Legacy Edition The Call of Duty: Extinction Legacy Edition is the legacy edition of the game that includes the game as well as a code for the Eclipse Warfare II Legacy expansion including all five Extinction maps from Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II which are remastered. Complete Edition The Call of Duty: Extinction Complete Edition is the ultimate edition of the game that includes the game, the Eclipse Warfare II Legacy DLC, the Expansion Pass, a Specialized Weapon Variant, Legendary rarity outfits for Rose Squad, and the game's soundtrack. Rose Squad Edition The Call of Duty: Extinction Rose Squad Edition is an edition that can only be bought physically. It includes the game which can be either a disc or digital code, the Expansion Pass code, steelbook case if chosen game as disc, Legendary rarity outfits for Rose Squad and Epic rarity skins codes, a Specialized Weapon Variant code, Eclipse Warfare II Legacy DLC code, the Call of Duty: Extinction Soundtrack, a special themed Astro A50 headset, and a special themed console. The specially themed console varies on platform. Trivia *The campaign was cut from the final version of the game, upsetting Campaign players. However, this is later compensated as Nakamura Interactive said that they would find ways to include more maps and content to play. *The members of Rose Squad are characters based on the four protagonists from RWBY. Category:Video games Category:Morningwood Arts, Publishing Category:Nakamura Interactive Category:Tachibana Games